


And Three Untold

by rootofshiona



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Manwhore, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Secret Relationship, Sexual Frustration, and doesn't really give a fuck, fucking in the friend group, hyde is a whore in this, i wrote this a long ass time ago like back in summer, idk what else to tag this it was a draft before and got deleted, it's just a fic of him fucking guys but he's bi in this i guess, its about sex okay, oh well, so take what you will from it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootofshiona/pseuds/rootofshiona
Summary: as if jackie was the only one who got passed around. [or three times when steven hyde went further than expected with his friends.]





	And Three Untold

**Author's Note:**

> i don't normally love gay hyde but i read some good gay hyde fics so yeah
> 
> also i wrote this forever ago, probably around july or august when i finished the show, so this isn't new writing which explains how cringey it is. still it's long so i thought why waste the writing and not post it. enjoy if this is your thing

I. EXPERIENCE

steven hyde was about control, being dominant, and showing a person who was less so the ropes. so when the new foreign exchange student who had been hanging out with his friend group recently approached him, begging for advice to get desperate girls in the sack, he was pleased, but not surprised. he had an idea, though. 

he had been bored for a while. he could get any chick he wanted in point place, but he had been having sex since eighth grade - he'd started the earliest of all his friends. he was sick of meeting a girl, doing it with her a few times and then not speaking. he wanted to mix things up a bit. 

that said, his encounter with fez led not to a session of cruising through town for chicks, but to a session of heavy making out in hyde's room in the basement. there was no prelude, no hesitation, not even a warning - simply hyde's chapped, heavy lips on fez's smaller, darker, and thinner ones.

hyde shoved the smaller boy down onto his bed, erection already begging to be let out. fez said nothing, only slightly noticing that his own dick throbbed with longing. he was a virgin, and had only had one girlfriend briefly in the states, who he didn't even get to second base with. hyde knew this, so he hesitated before positioning the foreign exchange student on his stomach in front of him.

"we moving too fast? are you ready for this?" 

nervousness crept into his voice, something that, in hyde, seemed almost comical. fez quickly nodded, sweat beading on his forehead. 

"yes, i am ready. just hurry up, whore," he spoke in almost a whisper, struggling to keep his breath even. hyde let the name he was called slip, knowing fez thought the word was far less extreme than it really was. 

besides, what the foreigner said was not untrue. hyde was a whore.

he took a deep breath. "alright." 

he positioned fez, and then prepared his cock, lubing it up - he wasn't so cruel as to go in dry, and found it unpleasant anyways. 

he had only ever fucked one guy, some wasted biker in the alley behind a bar. it'd been consensual, they had taken turns pitching, and overall it was actually quite pleasant for hyde. however it'd simply been an experiment, and until now he'd stuck almost completely to women, not wanting to assign any other sexuality but straight to himself. 

however, now that his urge had crept back up, stirred by the foreigner, he was glad he remembered his prior experience in this area. he entered fez slowly, his lips curling up ever so slightly at the sound of the smaller boy's faint pants. he could tell fez was trying to keep it together, but he wouldn't mind if he let his pleasure - or pain - out in a mighty roar. no one was home. 

both the formans were out, eric himself was on a date with donna, and kelso and jackie on a date of their own. hyde and fez could be as loud as they wanted. 

hyde rocked back and forth slowly, entering and pulling out a few times to achieve more of an effect. fez never voiced pain that was strong enough to make him feel the need to stop, so hyde kept going. 

eventually, his friend let out a much louder, longer noise, a lasting moan. "hyde. i'm. i feel..." 

hyde raised his eyebrows. "what? you gonna cum?"

fez shrugged, though he was barely able to do so. "i guess. i do not know. i have been, until now, a virg..." he did not finish his statement, instead letting out a yell as he burst.

hyde was almost angry. "goddamn it, fez. you know the one pitching is supposed to cum first?" at least that's how it'd gone his first time. he'd been entered before he was the one entering.

hyde came anyways, not bothering to pull out as he knew he was clean - he used a condom whenever he fucked a girl who would be likely to have an STD, and fez himself was, as he'd said, a virgin. he blew his load in the foreigner, then slumped down on top of his back, as the friends collapsed in a sweaty heap, both of them with chests heaving.

after about five minutes of silence, hyde cleared his throat, pulled gently out of fez, and got up, wiping up the stains with an old shirt.

"so, all that shit i just did. you do that to a girl, and she'll go crazy."

fez sat up slowly, dizzy. he hesitated, causing his friend to raise an eyebrow, but then decided to speak.

"ah, alright. but, hyde, two things - i was asking how to convince a girl to have sex with me, not what i should do once we are already at it. and second, you were the man in that situation, yes? well, if i am with a girl, I will be the man, so now we should switch so i can practice."

silence permeated the room. hyde suddenly felt sick. he felt more manly, more in control when penetrating, guy or girl. he could take being entered, but he didn't want it. he would prefer to avoid it. he wanted to be in control.

"um, no, actually, i've got to go. sorry. see ya, fez."

he quickly left his room, and in turn, the basement, to think about what he'd just done, what his mind was just now catching up to.

the way he'd just soiled one of his friendships with someone; someone of the same gender.

this was worse than when he'd kissed donna, way worse.

but none of that stopped him from continuing to drag fez into his room and various other rooms for the next few months, until fez found another girlfriend he could show off his newfound experience to. 

except, he was still technically a virgin, and he had no experience.

because hyde had never let him penetrate. steven hyde loved being in control.

 

\-----

 

II. SECRET

steven hyde had always been one for relationships that were casual, on the down low, even a secret. there normally was no need for the relationship TO be a secret, as he refused to date any chicks with boyfriends.

however, when forman stumbled, drunk and depressed as hell, into the basement one night, and nearly threw himself face first onto hyde in his lawn chair, a secret was formed.

at first, hyde refused. he knew forman was destroyed by his break up with donna. of course he had been the one to end it after donna hadn't taken his promise ring, but that didn't mean he wasn't broken up inside. hyde couldn't exactly relate, as he had never been in a serious relationship that ended up consuming his heart, but he did feel for his friend.

he also did not want to be a rebound, and he did not want to be something both he and forman would regret later on.

so he put forman to bed, alone, telling him he needed to consider what he wanted to do before he actually did anything. forman, head lolling back and forth, seemed barely to be listening, so hyde simply shook his head and left, his friend already dropping off to sleep.

they didn't speak for several days. forman avoided his gaze in the halls, but didn't seem especially shaken. hyde thought nothing of it, and went ahead like normal. well, almost nothing.

there had been a bit of a jolt in his neither region when forman had kissed him, sloppy and drunk of a kiss as it'd been. hyde would be lying if he'd said he hadn't kissed back slightly before he pushed forman away. but forman needed time to decide if he really wanted to get into that with hyde.

hyde himself hadn't had sex with any more guys since he and fez broke up whatever friends with benefit relationship they had had a little over a year ago. 

he wasn't avoiding the possiblity of having sex with dudes, but he simply hadn't had the urge. after fucking fez senseless in his room for months, girls had become enough again. plus, with girls, there was no "can i be on top this time?" no chance that he'd lose control, no chance of having to submit. 

that's why he stuck with girls.

not to mention, point place was full of hot ones.

about four days after the incident, forman approached him at his locker, and put a hand on his shoulder. for the first time ever, hyde shivered at the contact. his eyes, behind the shades, locked on forman's.

"okay, hyde, we need to talk."

hyde nodded, slammed his locker shut, not giving a damn about getting his things, and they walked discreetly to the guys bathroom.

once inside, and making sure that they were alone, forman shoved a trash can against the door, so that no one else could get inside while they were talking.

hyde waited patiently for forman to start talking, gently tapping his foot, his shades concealing all the emotion held in his eyes, but the corners of his mouth giving away how tense he felt.

"okay, hyde, about the other night. i was... honestly fucking wasted and just so upset over donna, and... i had a realization. i had been trying so hard to get with other girls to push her out of my mind now that i can't have her, but being with any other girl felt wrong, because none of them were donna. the eyes, the hair, one or the other, the body shape, it was always wrong. every girl reminds me of her, hyde."

hyde groaned. "any reason you're dumping this sentimental crap on me, forman?"

"hang on, hear me out," forman interjected, his voice taking on a somewhat nervous edge. it made the hair on the back of hyde's neck stand up. 

"i can't do anything with other girls because they all remind me of donna. but i'm sexually frustrated as hell, so what i need to do... is be with someone who doesn't remind me of donna at all. so, like... someone who's not a girl." his eyes trailed to hyde, whose jaw in turn became tense.

hyde took a step backward, and began to accuse forman in a voice that wavered between a shout and a shaky whisper.

"so... you wanna fuck me cause i'm a dude and won't give you donna flashbacks? you sure about that? forman i've been down this road before and shit's gonna get awkward..." he trailed off, realizing what he'd just admitted.

forman's eyes widened. "so, you've been with guys before then. how many? wait, was it someone we know? wait, no, i don't wanna know." he shook his head but stepped up to hyde, placing his hands on his best friend since fourth grade's neck.

"hyde, i wanna do this. i don't wanna fucking marry you, be all PDA and shit, hell i'm not even saying i have those feelings for you. i'm not gay. but i need to fuck someone, all girls remind me of my ex, and you're my best friend. please, help me out. i know it doesn't disgust you, and i might, but i need you right now."

hyde shivered beneath the touch of forman's bony but warm hands. truth was, his friend didn't disgust him. he and the rest of the gang gave eric shit for always being smaller and thinner than donna, and not being attractive enough to deserve her or anyone else, but at least on hyde's side of things, it'd all been jokes. forman was pretty damn attractive. not as much as hyde himself or even fez, to be honest, but he was fine looking.

hyde took a deep breath. 

"fine, forman. you wanna go down this road? you're on. take off your pants and get in the stall."

one fuck and several year long memories of hyde shoving his cock into someone's ass later, forman shakily pulled up his pants and sat down on the toilet, as hyde left the stall and stretched in the mirror. forman stepped up behind him, and cleared his throat nervously. 

hyde smirked when turning back to his friend. forman looked so shaken, not in a way that he had been pained, but that he had had no idea how good a lay hyde was, and almost that he wished he'd asked sooner.

"um, hyde. listen. that was... good. damn, i had no idea sex with a dude could be good. but like, like i said. i'm not gay."

hyde shrugged his shoulders. 

"me neither." and he was being truthful. he wasn't gay, he'd had sex with way more women and preferred it most of the time. having his dick in a tighter space did have a certain charm to it, but he didn't admit that. important thing was, he wasn't gay and he wasn't lying.

forman shook his head. "but like. i don't want anyone knowing about this. we can... keep doing it, definitely, long as it felt good for you, but... it's just sex, that's all i want it to be, and i don't want it to be public. you can keep a secret, i'm assuming?"

hyde chuckled, partly at his friend's flustered stuttering but mostly due to what he'd asked. forman still didn't know that he and fez had fucked multiple times.

forman had no idea how well he could keep a secret.

and that's the way he wanted it, too. casual, on the down low.

a secret.

he shook forman's hand, smiled, and turned on his heel, pushing the trash can out of the way and leaving the bathroom. "deal, forman. see you here same time tomorrow. and you better be good at sneaking around."

forman was. and so was hyde.

it didn't last. they did it a multitude of times, everywhere from janitor's closets to hyde's room in the basement to goddamn backyards at night, but they never got caught, and never talked about it beyond basic terms. it was just fun, and always loud.

hyde's favorite time was when he was pounding into forman's ass dry, having been out of lube at the time, leading to forman screaming like a little girl. hyde had to keep his hands over the other boy's mouth, but red still got woken up by the muffled screams. he pounded downstairs, but thankfully didn't enter hyde's room. he, however, yelled at hyde to "keep his dumbass sound effects down or he'd stomp in there and create a new sound effect: foot in ass".

he was, of course, unaware that hyde was busy shoving something else in his son's ass.

then, eventually things fizzled, they got bored of each other, and forman was able to fool around with girls again - though he never went all the way. and soon enough, he got back with donna - although it was a year, a couple of dumb kelso's, and a road trip to california later. 

hyde was happy for them. once donna and forman got back together, he was already with jackie anyway, it having started as yet another friends with benefits relationship, but then eventually turning into an actual relationship with feelings and all that shit he wasn't used to.

plus, with him and forman, it'd truly been just sex.

great, blood-boiling, secret sex at that. god, sneaking around got hyde hot.

he stopped, realizing that at that point that he'd done it with three of his closest friends, two of them guys.

he wondered who was next.

 

\-----

 

III. REMAINDER

steven hyde was unhappy in the wake of 1980. jackie, the only girl who'd ever permeated his nearly bulletproof chest cavern known to others as the heart, was with fez, one of his best friends, who he had fucked years ago. it was just too awkward, too wrong, too dissatisfying.

he had thought for sure that jackie would've come crawling back to him, begging for him to take her back.

he'd been rude, he'd been cruel, and downright cold as hell lately, as he was hurt and his pride was too large to let him admit that he was just as in the wrong as jackie had been. but he'd still thought, in his heart of hearts, that they were going to end up together, that they were meant to be.

he guessed that sometimes, life didn't give you what you wanted. he should've known when his dad walked out, when his mom abandoned him, but it'd taken losing jackie for good - to fez, of all people - to truly let that sink in for him.

the new year's celebration from the previous night had left quite a mess in the formans' basement - plastic cups everywhere, beer spills in certain corners, the stash not having been hidden as it usually was after a circle, as everyone had been too wasted and tired before going to bed the night before to put it away.

only hyde had stayed in the basement after the party, as jackie and fez had gone home, kelso had begun the drive back to chicago, and forman had stayed over at donna's after reuniting with her yet again.

hyde was alone, in the basement and in life. he was glad to still be in contact with all his friends, but without jackie, or any hope of a real, meaningful relationship, what was the point?

he honestly really wouldn't mind just having sex again. it'd been a while.

he honestly wouldn't mind having sex with a guy again.

kelso barges in and flops down on the couch, looking like hell. hyde glances over at him from his lawn chair, beer in hand. 

"what up, man? weren't you going back to chicago to be with your girlfriend and your daughter?"

kelso's mouth curves downward and he groans. "man, wait til you hear this. i get back to chicago and brooke's waiting for me, and she tells me she needs time to think, time apart. like, i didn't even do anything! i didn't cheat on her. i've been loyal to her and a great dad to betsy, just working at the playboy club like usual, and..."

he stops. and groans again.

"god, the playboy club. of course. she hated that i worked there. never liked it, said she didn't feel comfortable having a boyfriend who worked at a strip club with an infant daughter. but it's not like i ever brought betsy there! who brings a baby to a strip club..."

he trails off, but an amused smile creeps its way onto his face, as he begins his trademark dull giggling. "man, a baby at a strip club, that'd be something." 

he then reverted back to his former angry state. "god, this sucks!"

hyde, who hadn't said anything the whole time, nodded. "hmm. so are you gonna move out of brooke's? where you gonna stay?"

kelso shrugged, seeming not to care too much. "eh, i dunno. could move in with jackie and fez since they're sleepin' together." hyde's jaw tightened a bit but he said nothing. "or i could just crash here for a while, left all my things at brooke's."

that's one of the few things hyde had always admired about kelso. he'd never put much importance on material possesions, unlike jackie with her makeup and unicorns, forman with his action figures, and fez with candy. kelso just lived in the moment, appreciating people and experiences more than a bunch of insignificant items.

"i mean you could always ask red and mrs. forman. they took me in and even fez for a while, you're the only one who's never really asked to stay. it's worth a shot." although it'd mean he'd have to spend a lot more time around kelso's stupidity, he was used enough to it.

kelso nodded. "yeah, plus mrs. forman loves me." he shuffles uncomfortably in his seat, looking truly upset. "man, i hope this isn't permanent between me and brooke, i really do like her, and i don't want betsy to grow up in a broken family, you know?"

hyde nodded thoughtfully. this was a new side of kelso he'd rarely seen or paid attention to. he was actually saying stuff that made sense.

"i getcha, man. it's cool that you're considering your daughter's needs instead of just what you and brooke want. you're a good dad, compared to the one i grew up knowing, at least."

kelso smiled slightly, and clapped hyde on the back. "man, thanks, hyde. you might always hit me in the eye and you might've gone after jackie several times when i was goin' after her, and she might've ended up choosing you, but in the end, man, she chose fez, and you're a good guy!" he smiled proudly.

hyde chuckled in response. "man, jackie and fez. still can't really believe it."

kelso nodded enthusiastically. "man, me either. like, she had my amazing, muscular bod, and then you with your smartness or whatever, and in the end, she chooses fez for his exotic beauty or whatever his appeal to women is."

hyde shrugged. "i mean, he isn't bad looking, and he's always been better at wooing chicks than us. we don't even woo, man."

kelso nodded in agreement. "yeah, man, he's definitely a catch."

hyde laughed. "course you think so. you guys were half in love with one another at a point. it was creepy, man." he felt a sting of guilt for accusing kelso of having feelings for the foreigner when he himself had fucked fez, but he brushed it off.

"hey, he was just a really good, really attractive friend, man!" kelso defended. "i ain't gay, man."

he paused a beat. "i am horny, though. me and brooke haven't done it in a while cause betsy's made her so tired and i've been working so much, and til now we've been together so i've had no reason not to stay loyal, even though i work at a place with tons of naked chicks. god, i need some action. and who's to say i can't get it from someone other than brooke now? she broke it off."

hyde nodded. "i'm horny too, man. if i had my pick i'd wanna do it with jackie again but i can't do that to fez, he's finally happy. and other chicks, i've pretty much done 'em all. nothing interesting and available left in point place."

the two fell silent.

seconds later, hyde was on top of kelso, digging his dirty fingernails into the other man's perfect, brown hair as he pressed his lips sloppily against kelso's.

at first, kelso didn't respond, and tensed up. hyde panicked. he'd never had to deal with a man rejecting his advances before. donna had, but she was a woman. when he'd made a move on fez, he had melted and let hyde do whatever he'd wanted to him. with forman, hyde hadn't even made the first move. kelso, however, had just said moments before that he wasn't gay, and hey, maybe some people actually didn't find hyde to be their type.

he waited for kelso to fully realize what was happening and scramble away from him, for another friendship to be made forever awkward and tense, like things had gotten for him and fez, and him and forman.

but kelso didn't pull away. when he realized what was happening, he kissed back, twice as ferociously, pushing hyde forward against the couch, getting on top. hyde was taken aback by kelso's eagerness, and his breath almost caught when kelso pulled his pants off. a protest rose up in his throat. he was the dominant one. he did not submit. he dished it out, didn't take it in. but he couldn't speak, almost didn't want to. he swallowed his protest down and shook ever so slightly as kelso grabbed some lube - that he had kept in his pocket, no less. god, what a horny bastard - and lubed up, before entering hyde, struggling to keep from going too fast. 

memories flooded hyde's mind, memories of the first and only time he'd been entered. all the times he'd fucked forman and fez, and still, the only time he'd ever been fucked was by that biker behind the bar. but that time, it'd been tolerable. nothing more or less. not something that'd left him wanting to try again. entering the other man had felt good, but having a cock in his ass just made him feel weak, almost girly. he'd found some pleasure in it, but more than that, he'd felt shame, almost disturbance. so he'd avoided it since.  
perhaps, though, that time had just been a fluke. perhaps that biker's cock had been too large, or there'd been some weird growth on it, because now, with kelso's cock in his ass, 

hyde felt amazing. he didn't feel like a chick or some weak little kid. he just felt waves of pleasure and euphoria shooting through his veins.

laying here, on the couch, in plain sight of anyone who decided to walk into the basement from upstairs or the outside door, feeling the thrill that they could get caught, combined with the feeling of being penetrated and liking it for the first time; pleasure bubbled up inside hyde, and he ended up cumming before kelso.

the same thing he'd yelled at fez for the second time he'd ever fucked a man, and the first time he'd fucked one of his friends. 

kelso ended up spilling his own load shortly after, not pulling out. hyde's bones tightened as he had always been wary of kelso's sexual history, but kelso chuckled, "don't worry, i don't fuck sluts at the playboy club and not even me and brooke have done it in weeks. i'm good."

hyde relaxed. him and kelso slumped down on the couch, panting.

god, he'd fucked everyone but donna; not that that was a road he'd planned on going down, even as hot as she'd gotten.

hyde was just amazed at himself, at how much of a fucking manwhore he'd been. he began to laugh, still riding on the waves of pleasure from being fucked, and kelso looked at him weird until he began to laugh too, his signature kelso laugh, chuckling stupidly.

after they both finished laughing, they sat up, and glanced down at the semen stains on the couch. they both grunted and looked back up. forman's problem.

hyde didn't know what to make of this, what to think. he was still a bit in love with jackie, who was with fez, a male friend that he'd fucked. he had just been fucked - and enjoyed it for the first time - by another male friend of his, who was also probably in love with jackie. forman, the third male friend he'd been with, was back with donna, probably the least confusing part of the whole ordeal.

he flopped back on the couch, sighing. it wasn't worth worrying about. now the only place he could go was wherever life's waves carried him. he was in charge of a pretty damn popular record store, had a place to stay, and all the girls in point place, though he'd nearly been with them all, were still pretty hot, and there had to be one he could fall for. things would fall into place.

kelso broke the comfortable silence.

"just so you know, i'm not gay."

hyde smirked.

"yeah, yeah, i know. i ain't either."

 

\-----

 

IV. AFTERMATH

it was five years later. the friends had decided to reunite. forman and donna had somehow stayed together, and their relationship had actually gotten better - hyde had taught donna a bit of his zen ways, so she stopped getting mad at forman for the slightest thing, and forman had simply gotten tired of having to defend his masculinity, so he accepted whatever donna wanted to do with her career. now they were much more content. they lived in madison, and forman taught at a local high school, while donna wrote for the town's newspaper and worked at a local radio station.

kelso had ultimately gotten back with brooke, signed up for the chicago police force, and then, after only a bit of sadness and hesitation, quit his job at the playboy club. he loved her enough to give up what was truly just a job. he had never revealed to her that he had done it with hyde, and hyde was completely okay with that - it'd just been sex, and hyde was honestly happy that now, kelso's daughter wouldn't grow up in a broken family like hyde himself had. hopefully, kelso and brooke would always stay together.

fez and jackie, after a few months, had broken up, realizing that what they had just didn't feel right. fez had gone back to having one night stands, but still had a few meaningful relationships in between. jackie wasn't dating anyone, for once choosing to focus on herself. she had secured herself a job as a TV reporter somewhere, but she hadn't specificied where - something hyde was actually glad about. jackie was getting less self absorbed, felt less of a need to talk about herself all the time, and was listening more to others, truly a development of character on her part.

her and hyde finally talked things out, got closure. they'd been unnecessarily rude to one another after their last breakup, and both apologized for their immaturity. they were now close as friends again. sometimes hyde caught her looking at him, and even though she always looked away, a hope burned deep within him, that maybe, now that they were both single, they might end up together again. he supposed his feelings for her would never truly extinguish. but for now, he was glad just to be her friend again.

the six of them sat together like old times, drinking beer, getting high, and watching tv, and hyde felt truly happy for once. he had friends, he had always had friends. however, that happiness was mixed with traces of lust and tension. he had fucked four of the people in this room, kissed all five. he sometimes couldn't believe that he didn't have the power to keep even one friend strictly platonic. it was like every time he got close to someone, he inevitably ended up fucking them or at least wanting to fuck them. it was something that drove him crazy, especially when he was single, horny and sitting with all of his friends in the basement. however, he had a cure for when he felt like this.

"well, this has been great, but i gotta go, guys," he said, hopping off the couch and heading for the door. forman and donna waved him goodbye, kelso and fez were too busy arguing over a tv show, and jackie gazed a bit wistfully at the door after he left. he headed out in his el camino to pick up a girl whose number he'd gotten at a party the other night, a girl he could fuck, fall for, both, or neither.

he'd always remember fez's childish inexperience, forman's sneaky ways, kelso's domineering enthusiasm, donna's soft lips, and the bond he'd shared with jackie, but he couldn't fuck around with his friends forever.

 

\-----


End file.
